


I Guess the Weather in Vancouver Isn't So Bad

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, bottom!Jensen, non-au, size!kink, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can you write a size kink? Like Dean/Jensen pretending to not love the fact that Sam/Jared has a very big dick, and that dean/Jensen is a complete cockslut for it? ( not meant to be derogatory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess the Weather in Vancouver Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I think i got most of the prompt, but if I left something out, I'm sorry!

 It’s impossible to work with someone 16 hours a day and spend the other 8 hours in each other’s company without finding out some intimate details about each other. For instance, Jared knew that Jensen secretly loves working on soap operas, and Jensen knows that Jared has a thing for doing his hair. It’s impossible to spend some much time together and not find out intimate details about each other’s bodies, namely the fact that Jared is hung like a goddamn horse.

The first time Jensen saw Jared, his first thought was that this kid was an adorably beanpole of a kid, and how is he that tall? His second thought was whether or not Jared was proportional _everywhere_ on his body.

Jensen was not disappointed.

It happened one random, ordinary Saturday night. Jensen wasn’t watching where he was going, and Jared was coming out of the bathroom with a loose towel around his waist. They collided and Jared’s towel slid off. It took Jensen a second before he bothered to look away. He did look away, reluctantly, and turned bright red. Jared was as calm as ever, and joked it off. “We spend all our time together, Jen. It was going to happen sometime or another.” And Jared winked, and Jensen found out that maybe, just _maybe_ , he had a size kink.

It wasn’t like he and Jared were a thing. They were just close friends. Jensen, however, found himself jerking off to the image of Jared’s giant cock splitting him open more often than not. He would be so full and Jared’s cock could reach places that no one else ever could.

Jared’s cock was huge when it was soft, Jensen couldn’t even imagine what it looked like erect. Swollen with blood and dripping precome, shoving it up Jensen’s ass or making Jensen choke on his dick… Jensen got hard just thinking about it. He’d never really considered himself gay. Bisexual, probably, but gay… Jensen just didn’t feel like labeling anything. If he got an erection every time he thought about sucking his friend’s giant cock, well, it didn’t mean anything. 

*

“Do you wanna go out to dinner?” Jared asked. He was tossing one of Sadie’s tennis balls between hands, lounging across Jensen’s couch.

“Asking me out on a date, Padalecki?” Jensen smirked. “Did you stake out my trailer so you could ask me to dinner?”

“Your trailer is bigger than mine.”  
“It’s _not_ ,” Jensen groaned exasperatedly. Jared had traded out Sam’s jeans for a pair of baggy sweatpants. Jensen’s eyes unwillingly dashed to Jared’s crotch. His cock was underneath that tiny layer of fabric, and Jensen almost salivated.

“Jensen?” Jared snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Jen-sen.”

Jensen jolted out of his fantasy. “What?”  
“Dinner. Tonight. You can even put on makeup, princess.”

Jensen flipped him off. “Some friend you are.”

“Best friends harass each other. I’m craving steak. You can buy.” Jared winked. “Pick you up at seven.”  
“We live together, fucker.” Jensen shoved Jared’s legs off one end of the couch and dropped into the vacated spot. Jared leaned back and sprawled himself across his side of the couch with legs spread wide. The sweatpants stretched over his crotch and Jensen could just barely see the outline of Jared’s dick. Jensen wanted to peel down his sweatpants and stuff his mouth full of velvety cock. Jensen shuddered in lust. Maybe he’s a little gay.

“Cool. I’m gonna go get this horrible makeup off. See you at home, Jen.”

*

Jensen wished he’d never seen Jared’s stupid cock. He was addicted to thoughts of it. So far today, Jensen had missed most of his marks and forgotten his lines. At dinner the previous night, Jensen let Jared do all the talking while he pretended like he didn’t wish Jared would take him home and fuck him.

“Jen, you seem off,” Jared commented. “Are you okay? Is there something wrong?”  
“What? No! Nothing’s wrong!” Jensen avoided his gaze. “Why would you think that?”  
“Well, you never screw up your lines and you constantly stare off into nothing.”

“I’m distracted,” Jensen offered as an excuse.

“By what?”

“By… stuff. I’m tired a lot. These long working hours, you know?”

Jared looked suspicious, but dropped the subject. “Okay, but if you ever need to talk…

“I know.” Jensen patted Jared’s thigh and regretted it when the warmth from Jared’s thigh seeped into his palm. His mind flashed to places that it didn’t belong on set, especially when his inappropriate thoughts started an actor who was supposed to be portraying his _brother_.

Jense suspected that some of their viewers wouldn’t mind Dean looking at Sam the way Jensen looked at Jared, but it would raise eyebrows around others. _You’re a professional, get your emotions under control_.

Jensen kicked Jared’s chair lightly. “Get up, we’ve got a show to run.” He tried not to imagine Jared's cock; it was not appropriate for Dean to be lusting over his brother's dick.

Not that _Jensen_  was lusting after _Jared's_ dick. It was just a nice dick, that was all. 

*

When Jared worked out, Jared wore a tight wife-beater and baggy gym shorts. Jensen could see the outline of Jared’s nipples under his shirt, and occasionally let his mind wander to whether or not Jared wore underwear under his shorts.

Yeah, he’s definitely gay. For Jared. Not his cock. 

*

 Motherfucking _Jared_ had no interest in Jensen. Sure, they were friends. Jared was an amazing best friend and loyal to a fault. But friends didn’t fuck other friends or let them suck their cocks. Even for Jared, that was a bit too friendly.

Jensen _craved_ Jared. He was addicted to every part of his friend and roommate. He wanted to lick the sweat in the curve of his neck and feel his huge arms and solid abs that the fangirls always squealed over. Jared was deliciously addictive.

And a horrible tease.  

Jared didn’t even know he was doing it, and that was the worst part. When Jared was hot after a run and he took his shirt off, when he walked around the house in nothing but a towel and dripping water, or lying with his long legs sprawled across the furniture. Just a tiny bit, Jensen hated him for it. And the rest of him lusted after Jared with a passion.

“Die Hard or Jurassic Park?” Jared held up two DVD cases.

“Die Hard,” Jensen replied. “Fake dinosaurs can only be watched so many times.”  
“You’re an awful person, Jurassic Park is a classic.” Jared dropped into a seat beside Jensen and threw his legs across Jensen’s lap. “Massage my feet.”  
“Get your gangly limbs off me. And if you think I’m going anywhere near your gross feet you are sorely incorrect.” Jensen tried to push Jared’s legs off him but the taller man kept them firmly where they were. Jensen dropped his hands on Jared’s ankles and subconsciously rubbed them when the movie began. Jared made a happy noise, which made Jensen roll his eyes. “Pretty easily satisfied, huh?”

“I’ve been working all week, my feet are _killing me_.”

“Yeah, and I’ve been working right next to you, _Sammy_. You don’t hear me complaining,” Jensen replied.

Jared batted his eyelashes. “You’re so strong, Jen. Just like a superhero.”

“Fuck you.” Jensen pinched Jared’s toe and he yelped.

“Fuck _you_ ,” Jared retorted.

Jensen grumbled, “Shitty comeback,” and tried not to reveal how much he wanted Jared to fuck him. Jared shifted his leg and his heel pushed against Jensen’s dick. Jensen squirmed and tried not to harden. But it was _Jared’s_ foot and _Jared’s_ long legs sprawled across Jensen and his big hands behind his head that could hold Jensen down while his giant cock fucked into Jensen.

 _No, no, no_ , Jensen panicked. He felt his jeans becoming tighter and tried to think of as many unsexy things that came to mind. His grandma naked, his parents having sex, dead animals, being covered in fake blood and the bitter taste of fake alcohol. It barely did a thing against Jared’s warmth.

Jensen took deep breaths and tried to focus on the on-screen explosions.

Maybe he had a thing for Jared. And his cock. 

*

And then, everything got a hundred times worse.

Filming in Vancouver was a horrible idea. Jensen had said it, Jared had said it, everyone that had been out in the snow during December at 3 am said it. Filming in Vancouver was a horrible idea. Because it was cold and snowy and generally unpleasant.

A blizzard hit. Normally the crew would film indoor scenes during the horrible winter conditions, but everyone was so worn out and sick of hooking on chains to their tires to drive 10 minutes that the just called it a day off. It was a Friday, and people hoped that the snow would be clear by Monday morning.

“This sucks,” Jensen moped.

Jared was his ever-bouncy self. “We have a three-day weekend! Jen, this is a good thing. And it’s snowy! We can play in the snow with the dogs and make snowmen!”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a giant child?” Jensen yawned and pulled more blankets off the couch. “S’cold outside. No chance in hell I’m leaving the house.”

Jared grinned brightly. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to have fun with people that aren’t lame.”  
“So basically your dogs, right?” Jensen wrapped the blanket around him and trudged to the kitchen to make coffee. “They’re the only ones in this house that love you.”  
“Please, as if you could stop loving me.” Jared winked and grabbed his puffiest coat. He looked adorably dorky and Jensen wanted to tear off his clothes and fuck him there.

Jared spent most of the day in the snow. Harley and Sadie loved it and tried to bite the snowballs. Jensen eventually caved and sat outside with his coffee, watching Jared and definitely not imagining what sex in the snow would be like. He went back inside, fuming, when Jared thought it would be funny to put snow down Jensen’s shirt.

But he also curled himself around Jensen like a giant Jared blanket on the couch, so Jensen forgave him.

When they were going to bed, they were both full on hot chocolate and leftover pizza. It was domestic, and sweet, and not something Jensen pictured having with his best friend. They were probably more like a married couple than anything.

The fans were right.

Jensen’s favorite sweatshirt was missing, and it was cozy and soft. He probably left it in Jared’s room and jogged up the stairs to retrieve his fluffy sweatshirt. Jared’s room was dark, and Jensen pushed the door open quietly so he wouldn’t wake Jared. Jensen gasped.

The room was dark, but Jared was definitely not asleep. The ragged pajama pants he slept in were pushed down to his knees and his hand was tugging over his cock. His big, beautiful, mouthwatering cock. Jensen wanted to run over there and push Jared’s hand away, replacing it with his mouth and finding out of Jared tasted as good as he looked.

Jensen was instantly hard and tried to back out of the room carefully. Jared let out a choked moan and sighed, “Jensen.”  
Jensen froze, thinking that Jared had seen him. But when Jared continued to stroke himself, Jensen realized that Jared hadn’t seen him at all. Jared was _thinking_ about him.

Jared. Was thinking. About Jensen. As he masturbated.

 _Fuck_.

Jensen was torn between pouncing on Jared and running out of the room. But the sight of Jared’s cock sliding in and out of his fist was too good to pass up, and Jensen stayed in the sliver of the doorway. Jared moaned and bucked his hips, occasionally whimpering Jensen’s name or how good it felt. Jensen was hard enough to pound nails.

Jared’s moans got louder and his hips stuttered. He pulled once on his cock and then come was squirting out, splattering on his bare chest. He let out a sated sigh and relaxed into his pillows.

Jensen squeaked and he put a palm on his dick to try and stifle the urge to throw himself into bed beside Jared and demand to be fucked. Jared raised his head slightly. “Thought I closed that door…”

Jensen was still frozen in his place. If he moved, Jared would see him. Jared sat up and he murmured, “Jensen?”  
It definitely wasn’t a moan this time. Jared had seen him, Jared knew Jensen was standing outside the door like a freak and watching his friend jerk off. Alarms went off in his head but still he didn’t move.

“Jensen, is that you?” Jared continued. He started to get up and Jensen finally jerked out of his reverie and ran downstairs. He shut himself in the bedroom and stroked himself while thinking about Jared and his beautiful, big body.

*

 Jensen decided that the safest option would be not to leave his room. He could sneak out to get food when Jared went to get a shower or walked the dogs. He meticulously planned how he would spend the rest of the weekend ignoring his friend/crush/roommate. His plans got more and more outlandish until a knock rattled the door.

“Jensen? I know you’re in there! It’s me. We have to talk!” Jared called through the door.

Jensen battled between ignoring him and yelling a negative response. “I’m fine!” He squeaked. “We don’t have to talk!”

Jensen heard Jared’s exasperated sigh and then the doorknob turned and he stepped in. “Jensen…”  
“What are you doing here?” Jensen backed away.

“Are we really going to do this?” Jared sighed and took Jensen’s place on his bed. “I know what you saw last night. I know you watched.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen lied.

Jared rolled his eyes. “How long do you want to keep doing this, Jen?” A small smirk curled at the corners of Jared’s mouth. “Because if you were watching, then you must have liked what you saw.” He stood up and followed Jensen into the corner of the room. Jensen backed up further until he hit the wall. Jared’s long arms braced on either side of Jensen and trapped him. “And what you heard.” He ducked his head and pressed his lips against Jensen’s ear. “You saw me come, moaning your name,” He whispered. “I want this. You want this. Why are you hiding?”

Jensen cautiously looked up. Jared’s eyes were blown wide with lust. “Okay,” Jensen replied.

Jared slid his hands down the wall until they griped Jensen’s arms. “No more hiding?”  
Jensen shook his head. “No more hiding.”

“Good.” Jared bent and captured Jensen’s mouth. His tongue poked at Jensen’s lips and he willingly opened up. Jared was an amazing kisser. His whole body curved with the kiss. His hands held Jensen’s face surprisingly gently, but his kiss was fiercely passionate. Jensen lost himself with the feeling and supported himself on Jared’s broad shoulders. Everything about Jared was big.

Jensen moaned and bunched his fingers in Jared’s shirt. Jared put his arms around Jensen’s thighs and hoisted him up so his legs wrapped around Jared’s waist. Jensen felt a spark of resentment at being treated like a girl, but when Jared dropped him on the bed and attacked his mouth Jensen stopped thinking about it. He stopped thinking, period, when Jared’s cool hands slid under his shirt. They stroked all over Jensen’s chest, thumbing his nipples and massaging the indents of his hips. Jared eased the shirt off Jensen slowly and he shuddered under the touch.

“Do you like that?” Jared murmured. “Me taking your clothes off, touching you all over?”

“Yes,” Jensen moaned. “More.”  
“Anything you want, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me Jenny-,” Jensen started to protest but Jared pulled his own shirt off and _holy shit that was a lot of muscle_. “Oh.” Jared could hold him down and fuck him without any trouble at all. The thought almost made Jensen drool. His cock showed no restraint and dripped precome.

“Hm, you’re so hot,” Jared purred. “Stay. I’m gonna get the lube, and you’re not going to move an inch.”

Jensen nodded fervently. Jared smirked and slid off Jensen to grab the lube off the counter. Jensen whined at the loss of the smooth muscle and heat, which only made Jared’s smug smile grow. Jensen hated it a little bit.

He sighed and waited for Jared’s strong body to drape himself over Jensen again. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Jared’s slicked finger pressed at his entrance. It was unexpected and Jensen jumped. “Does it hurt?” Jared asked.

“No, you just surprised me,” Jensen explained. “Keep going.”

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Jared said.

It was gentle and sweet and utterly Jared. But right now, Jensen wanted aggressive and controlling. “Don’t have the balls to take me? That’s fine, I’ll find someone els-,”

“You will _not_!” Jared’s growl was back and Jensen moaned. “Sneaky little minx,” Jared realized. “You want to be dominated? Fine, I can do that.” Jared pushed another finger inside without warning, and quickly a third. He stretched Jensen open and the older man tried to stop himself from coming from Jared’s fingers alone. He really wanted that cock up his ass.

“Get on with it!” Jensen demanded.

Jared nipped and sucked on Jensen’s ear, leaving him a squirming mess. “I’ll go at _my_ pace.”

“Fine, you fucker.” Jensen glared at Jared, and was rewarded with a taunting grin. God, Jared was hot.

When Jared finally pushed in, Jensen’s whole body lit up with pleasure. His cock felt as big as it looked, and when he was all the way in the only thing Jensen could feel was Jared’s giant, gorgeous cock. “Too much?” Jared asked.

“Absolutely perfect,” Jensen moaned. “Move, please!”

Jared quickly complied and pulled out. When he shoved back it, the force pushed Jensen up the bed. He cried out and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, trying to push him in further. Jensen was going to come as soon as a teenage boy getting fucked on the biggest cock in the world.

Jared adjusted his thrusts and hit Jensen’s prostate. Jensen did some research on the prostate, and experimented with a dildo that was nowhere as good as Jared’s cock. “Fuck!” Jensen screamed.

“Good, lemme hear you,” Jared demanded. “Are you a screamer? I bet you are. I hope you are. When I jerked off I pictured you screaming my name.”

“Jared!” Jensen writhed under his touch, his cock pounding into Jensen furiously. He reached a hand down for his cock but Jared pushed it right back up.

“If you come, you come on my cock alone,” He growled.

“Fucker, I can’t,” Jensen snapped. He was lying. Jensen could absolutely come on Jared’s dick, his huge, beautiful dick that felt so big inside him. Especially with Jared hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves every time. “Oh, oh!”

“Come, Jensen,” Jared ordered. He bit Jared’s neck and sucked a hickey, claiming Jensen, and he immediately came. “Fuck, that was so hot.”

Jensen felt Jared’s hips jerk irregularly and his come spurt into Jensen. Jensen moaned and collapsed, exhausted from his orgasm.

“That was kind of awesome,” Jensen murmured.

Jared nodded. He pulled his cock out of Jensen, and he whined at the loss. “Sorry, Jen, you’re kind of gross right now.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

Jared chuckled. “I’ll get you a washcloth, clean you up.”  
“You’re the best.” Jensen snuggled into his bed. It was only the afternoon, but he was lazy and tired. He let Jared clean him off gently and cradle Jensen in his arms. “Such a good boyfriend.”

“I’m sure not every couple jumps straight to sex. Usually there’s a date or two between meeting and sex,” Jared teased.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “We’ve been dating since the first season, Jay, we just didn’t know it.”

“You’re kind of cute, you know.” Jared peppered Jensen’s collarbone and neck with kisses. “And Jen?”  
“Yeah?”

Jared’s familiar smug smile danced on his lips. “I know you have a thing for my cock.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a kink or prompt written, feel free to comment!!


End file.
